Nanosized particles of high surface area are useful in many catalytic applications. However, the progressive coarsening of such nanosized particles in environments of elevated temperatures tends to have an adverse effect on their catalytic performance. Long-term stability of solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC) and other high temperature electrochemical cells would be significantly improved by repetitive regeneration of nanostructured catalysts to mitigate the deleterious effects of particle growth under operating conditions. Thus, there remains a need for nanostructured catalysts that may survive repeated duty cycles and/or exhibit regenerative behavior. The present novel technology addresses this need.